Kissing In Silence
by JustNeedToBreathe
Summary: She went so that she wouldn't alone. Now that she was there,she definitely wasn't alone and he never wanted her to be. Problem was...her boyfriend. MileyJoe. Three-shot. It's legal.
1. Chapter 1

**JOE, NICK, AND KEVIN'S LAST NAME IS GRAY. **

**Just a quick oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Miley was tired of being home alone. Her dad had gone out and she never knew where her brother was. And since it was pouring rain outside, it just made things worse. She walked downstairs but it only seemed creepier than her room to her. Miley sighed and finally decided she would go to her boyfriend Nick Gray's house. She grabbed her jacket off the couch and quickly exited the house and locked it.

She was pretty happy that he only lived down the block so she wouldn't have to walk far. She took out her phone and called his number just to make sure he was home.

"Hey, you've reached Nick. I obviously can't talk right now so leave a message and I'll call you back," she heard his voicemail say.

Miley sighed and hung up walking a little faster now that the rain was coming down harder. Once she reached the house she rang the doorbell praying that he was home.

The door opened and she saw Joe and Kevin. Nicks brothers.

"Oh…hey Miley," said Kevin.

"Um, hi Kev, hi Joe. Is Nick here?" she asked.

Joe looked at the floor. "He said he had to do a project at a friend's house. We don't know when he'll be home."

Miley looked down at the floor too. She knew Nick wasn't just at a "friends" house and he definitely wasn't doing a project with whoever it was.

"Well then…I guess I'll head back. Thanks anyways," she said turning around to walk back home.

Kevin grabbed her arm. "It's pouring rain Miles. Just stay here until the rain goes away."

Miley glanced behind her and turned back to Kevin and Joe. "I guess I will."

They opened the door wider for her and she quickly entered. "Do you mind if I use the bathroom?" she asked.

"No go ahead. You know where it is," replied Kevin.

Miley silently thanked them and went to the bathroom. Once she was out of sight Joe turned to Kevin.

"He doesn't deserve her."

Kevin sighed. "I know he doesn't Joe. What can we do?"

Joe laughed with no humor. "We can kick his ass. She has to be one of the most…amazing girls ever and he's out screwing some dumb cheerleader."

Kevin placed a hand on Joe's shoulder. "And she knows that Joe. You know she knows that. If she isn't doing anything about it then we should stay out of it."

"Kevin…I love her."

"I know. I always knew. But she's too blind to see it. Nick seems to be the most important part of her life."

Joe rolled his eyes. "And she's nothing but someone to make out with to him. But to me…she's everything."

"Yeah Joe, I know. I'm gonna go to my room. Let you spend some time with her. I don't think the rain is gonna stop anytime soon anyway."

They both heard the bathroom door open. Joe quickly thanked Kevin as Kevin ran to his room.

Joe stayed where he was.

Miley came out. "Where's Kevin?" she asked looking around.

"Uh…he went to his room. He wanted to lie down. He said he wasn't feeling well."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence as they both stood there staring at each other.

"So," started Joe breaking the silence, "we were gonna watch a movie before you got here. But since Kevin isn't feeling well it'll just be me and you."

Miley nodded. "Okay, that's fine. What movie?"

Joe smirked. "The Happening."

Miley scowled. "Joe, you know I hate movies like that."

Joe laughed and motioned her to follow him to his room. "It's not that bad Miley."

"Have you seen it?" she questioned.

"No."

"Well I heard it was disgusting."

Joe rolled his eyes. "Just lie down and let me put the movie in."

Miley stuck her tongue out at him and lied on his bed. Joe quickly put the movie in and closed the door and turned off the lights before lying next to her.

"We haven't done this in a long time," commented Miley as the previews started.

Joe turned to look at her. "Yeah. Since you started dating Nick."

Miley smiled softly. "Yeah. Back when we were best friends."

"We still are," Joe assured her.

Miley smiled. "Good. I never wanted anything to be ruined when I started dating Nick."

"Nothing was ruined except my heart," he muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Now shut up its starting."

She glared at him and playfully hit his shoulder. Joe grinned at her and turned back to his T.V.

* * *

About half an hour into the movie Joe turned it off.

"That was so gross," said Miley still staring at the T.V.

"There were people hanging from trees…" said Joe just as disgusted as she was.

"I told you it was going to be nasty," complained Miley.

"Well I didn't think it'd be that bad!" he exclaimed.

Miley pushed him playfully and went to his window. "It's still raining pretty hard."

Joe walked up beside her. "What do you wanna do now?"

Miley turned around and gasped when she saw how close Joe's face was to hers.

"Sorry," he muttered stepping back.

Miley blushed a little and sat down on his bed again. "We can talk," she said answering his previous question.

Joe sat beside her. "About what?"

"I don't know. Are there any girls in your life?"

Joe smiled. "Yeah."

Miley's face fell but she quickly smiled again. "Oh. Who?" she asked.

"Well…there's you, and then there's my mom and Lily…"

Miley slapped his arm.

"What's with you hitting me?" he asked rubbing his arm.

"You know that's not what I meant. I mean…is there a girl you like?"

"Oh, is that what you meant?" he asked trying to avoid the question.

"Duh!"

"Well," Joe hesitated.

"Well?"

"Yeah there is."

Miley did her best to keep her smile on. She didn't know why it bugged her so much. "And who is she?"

Joe shrugged. "You wouldn't know her."

Miley raised her eyebrows at him. "Is she a guy?"

Joe glared at her. "No. She's a girl."

"Well then…is she ugly?"

Joe shook his head again. "She's beautiful."

Miley was slightly shocked at his comment. Joe never talked about girls like that.

"Well she's really special then isn't she?"

"Extremely."

"Well let's hope she likes you because…well you're you," said Miley jokingly.

Joe fake laughed. "Take that back Miles."

"Why should I?" she asked.

Before Miley could say anything else he leapt at her, pinning her down. Miley laughed from underneath him.

"Let me go Joe."

Joe simply shook his head as his legs straddled her waist, keeping her pinned.

"Come on Joe. Let me go," she laughed.

"Take it back."

Miley rolled her eyes playfully. "I take it back."

He didn't say anything. Instead, he seemed to be just staring at her with a very intense gaze. And surprisingly Miley didn't mind. She didn't want him to let her go anymore. Then he leaned closer, and her eyes widened. When he saw how she reacted he stopped. She could feel his warm breath on her face. However, he began to pull away, and Miley felt rejected. Silently, with her eyes, she begged him to do what they both wanted. What he had wanted since the day he met her, and what she had wanted before anything had happened with Nick.

Joe got the message and leaned down again softly pressing his lips against hers. Miley kissed back without hesitation. She didn't want to think about Nick and how he would've reacted to this. She just wanted to think about the boy that was currently kissing her.

Joe pulled away from her and smiled. Miley smiled back. She didn't care about Nick anymore. She never really had. But Joe. Joe was different. And when he leaned down to kiss her again she knew it.

He pulled away again still on top of her. Gently he brushed his hand against her cheek and Miley closed her eyes. His hand was so soft. It was a feeling she could get used to. When she didn't feel his hand against her cheek anymore she opened her eyes to see Joe getting off of her. Miley slowly pulled herself up as well.

"That…was nice," she stated shyly.

Joe smiled. "It was. And now I know the girl I like feels the same. "

Miley suddenly felt dizzy. She had just cheated on Nick. With his brother. How low could she get?

"Nick," she whispered quietly.

Joe frowned at the mention of his brother. "What about him."

"I just cheated on him!" she exclaimed.

"Miley, you know he's cheating on you. Why don't you leave him?"

"I can't," she whispered.

Joe got closer to her and stroked her cheek again. Miley closed her eyes. It was that wonderful feeling again. "Why can't you?" he asked.

"He loves me. He's the only boy that will ever actually be with me."

Joe looked at her completely shocked. Did she seriously think those last five minutes meant nothing to him?

"He doesn't love you Miley. Me. I love you," he told her.

Miley suddenly pulled her face away from his hand. "You can't love me."

"But I do. I always have, I always will," he whispered.

"You're not supposed to love me. None of this should've happened. I'm supposed to be with Nick. Only Nick."

"Leave him. I love you Miley," he repeated.

Miley stood up. "I'm not leaving him. I'm sorry Joe. I should go now."

And before he could say anything else Miley ran out of his room and was out the front door leaving him with a broken heart.

**I felt the need to write something sad. I witnessed my cousin getting shot today and I've been at the hospital most of the day. When I got home I wanted to write something sad. My cousin is fine. He's gonna be in the hospital for awhile though. But being right there when it all happened…just freaked me out.**

**Anyways, if you really want me to make this a two-shot let me know. But even if you like it like this REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I decided to make it a three-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The next day, Joe refused to come out of his room. Nick and his parents had no idea why but Kevin had a pretty good idea about what had gone on the night before. It was now about 6:30 and Miley was over watching a movie with Nick.

"Where's Joe?" she asked after they had been watching the movie awhile.

"He hasn't come out of his room all day except to use the restroom. We don't know what's wrong with him."

Miley sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. Being this close to him didn't feel as good as it did when she was with Joe.

Kevin walked into the living room and saw Miley with Nick.

"Hi, Miley," he greeted her.

"Um, hey Kev."

"Do you think I could talk to you for a sec?" he asked anxiously.

Miley glanced at Nick who had his eyes fixed on the TV screen and didn't say anything.

"Sure," she said getting up.

Nick looked up at her and smiled before looking back to the TV.

"Well he obviously doesn't care," she muttered to herself following Kevin into the dining room.

"Sit down," he said pulling out a chair for her. Miley sat down and Kevin quickly sat next to her.

"What's up?" she asked even though she knew what was coming.

"What happened last night?" he asked lowering his voice.

Miley bit her lip. "He didn't tell you anything?"

Kevin shook his head. "I have a pretty good idea but, I just want to make sure."

Miley nodded. "Well, we kissed," she whispered.

"And?"

"And…he told me he loved me. But, I felt so horrible for cheating on Nick…and I told him that I wasn't gonna leave him. He looked so hurt, Kev. I felt really bad," she sighed.

"You do know that Nick's-"

"Yes, I know. But I just can't bring myself to break up with him."

Kevin looked at her confused. "I just don't get it. Why can't you leave him?"

Miley shrugged. "I don't know really. I like being with someone."

"So be with Joe."

"Yeah I'm just gonna dump Nick, and move on to his brother. I'll be the school slut," she explained.

"Is that what you're afraid of?" he questioned her.

"No…well I don't know. Maybe I'm just scared of being with someone that actually loves me. I have more of a chance of getting hurt."

Kevin nodded. "Well that makes sense. But Joe wouldn't hurt you. And you know it."

Miley was about to respond when the doorbell rang.

"NICK, DOOR!" yelled out Kevin.

"I'M WATCHING A MOVIE. YOU GET IT."

"WELL I'M HAVING A FRIENDLY CONVERSATION OVER HERE."

"TOO BAD! I'M NOT GETTING IT," yelled Nick.

Miley rolled her eyes at both of them. "I'll freaking get it."

Miley got up and went to answer the door. "Oh, hey Lily. What are you doing here?"

Lily looked at Miley and gave her a nervous smile. "I didn't expect to see you here Miley. I'm uh...Nick's partner for a project."

Realization came to Miley. Lily, her best friend since forever, was Nick's "study buddy." Or fuck buddy, really.

"Oh," Miley managed to say. "Well…come in. Nick's in the living room. I was just talking to Kevin, so I'm just gonna go finish what we were talking about."

Lily nodded uncomfortably before walking towards the living room.

"Lily!" she heard Nick's excited voice exclaim.

Miley bit her lip and went back to the dining room. When she didn't see Kevin she went into the kitchen thinking he must have gone there. But, instead she ran into Joe who was making himself a sandwich.

"Uh, hi," she breathed out.

Joe glanced up at her and looked back down at the food. "I got hungry," he muttered.

Miley didn't say anything. Joe went on making his sandwich before finishing it off by wrapping a napkin around it. He walked past Miley without saying a word and Miley quickly turned and grabbed his arm.

"Can we talk?" she asked anxiously.

Joe glanced down at her hand and shook it off. "We have nothing to talk about."

"Please Joe?" she begged.

Joe shook his head and made his way to his room. Miley stood there for a second with her eyes closed. Finally, she opened them and went back to the dining room to see if Kevin was back. He wasn't.

"Where the hell did he go?" she muttered to herself.

She walked into the living room and the first thing she saw was Nick and Lily in a heated make out session. Miley stayed calm. It really didn't bug her as much as she thought it would.

"You couldn't contain your horny self for two minutes?" she finally asked.

Nick and Lily jumped away from each other.

"Miley-"Nick started but Miley cut him off.

"Save it. I don't even care all that much," she told him.

"But, just let me-"

Miley shook her head at him. "I don't care. We're done."

Miley started walking up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" he asked. He didn't even seem to care that she had just caught him making out with her supposed best friend, and Lily didn't say a word the whole time.

"To talk to someone that actually cares about me," she called back.

Nervously, she went and knocked on Joe's door.

"Go away!" he called out.

"Let me come in please?" she asked.

Joe sat there wondering if he should let her in. Finally, he got up and unlocked the door for her. Miley walked in closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry," she started.

Joe snorted. "About what?"

"Last night. I know I should've left him last night when you told me too. But, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. But catching him cheating on me is a real eye opener."

Joe actually looked her in the eyes. "You caught him?"

Miley nodded. "Downstairs with Lily."

Joe shook his head. "And he does it while you're here."

Miley shrugged. "He didn't even care enough to come see if I was okay."

"Are you?"

Miley nodded. "Finding out wasn't horrible. Seeing it was a little worse but still not too bad. But just like I thought it didn't hurt as much as it would've if it was someone I loved or someone who loved me. Someone like…you."

**So, it would only be a two-shot if I wasn't really tired but since I am I'll add the next chapter tomorrow…if you review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I am aware I kinda fell off the face of the earth. But I am back! I don't even think any of my old readers here but oh well! Here I am (: Go ahead and read this finally finished three-shot and I have another author's note at the bottom. **

* * *

Joe stared at her for a long time. "What are you saying Miley?"

Miley sighed and let tears fall from her eyes. "God, I screwed up so bad," she said as she ran her fingers through her hair in frustration.

Joe stepped closer to her. "Don't cry Miles. Just tell me what you mean."

"I always liked you Joe. But I never thought I had a chance with someone as amazing as you. That's why I settled for Nick. But now…" she stopped talking and sat on the bed.

Joe sat next to her. "Now what?"

"Now…I'm realizing it would have been better to tell you and get rejected than to make the situation worse."

Joe couldn't help but laugh. "I would have never rejected you Miley."

Miley glared at him. "Why on earth are you laughing?"

Joe grinned and put an arm around her. "You're so dumb Miles. I love you. You're my best friend. Even if I didn't return the feelings, which I do, I would never let that screw up our friendship."

Miley was about to say something when there was a knock on Joe's bedroom door. Joe looked up at the door. "Come in," he called out.

The door opened and standing there was Nick. He looked from Joe's arm which was still around Miley to Miley. "So, this is why you acted so dramatic. You wanted to act like it was my fault so you wouldn't feel bad for hooking up with my brother."

Miley's jaw dropped. He really had the nerve to just come in and accuse her of being the bad one in the situation?

Joe took his arm off of her and stood up. "Really Nick? Looks to me like the one trying not to be the bad one in the situation is you. How could you cheat on her dude? I thought you were better than that."

Nick glared at his brother. "You honestly have nothing to do with this. I came in here to talk to Miley, not you _bro._"

Miley stood up too. "Well I have nothing to say to you. You screwed me over Nick. We're done. There's nothing more to talk about."

Nick laughed and made his way to the door. "Fine Joe. You can have her then. But, trust me, you're going to end up cheating on her too. She never game what I wanted."

Miley let out a gasp as Joe lunged himself at Nick. "Joe, stop!" she yelled. But it didn't look like any of them heard her as they rolled around on the floor throwing punches. Miley looked around helplessly trying to think of something to do to stop them. At that moment, Kevin walked in.

"What the hell?" he yelled out. He grabbed Nick, who was on top of Joe, and pulled him off. "What the heck are you guys thinking?"

Nick shrugged off Kevin's hold on him and glared at Joe who was still on the ground. Joe got up also.

Miley looked at both of them and let more tears fall from her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I need to leave," she managed to say as she ran out of the room.

"Wait, Miley!" Joe called after her. But she was already out the front door of the house. "Way to go Nick," he said angrily.

"Why don't you go to your room Nick?" Kevin suggested. Nick turned to walk out and then turned back to Joe. They stared at each other silently and suddenly Nick brought his fist up and punched Joe right in the eye.

Nick turned back again. "Now I'm done," he said and walked into his room slamming the door behind him. Kevin stood there speechless as Joe knelt down grabbing his eye in pain.

Kevin finally spoke. "Um, I'll get some ice."

* * *

Miley lay on her bed listening to her iPod, and let the tears roll down her face. She never wanted to be that girl that broke up a family. But that was exactly what had happened. Miley suddenly felt like there was a presence in the room with her. She looked up and saw Joe standing by the door. She took her headphones out of her ears and sat up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to see you. Sorry if I scared you, but I was knocking for a while."

Miley gestured to her iPod and walked up to him. "Oh my gosh, your eye!"

Joe nodded, "Yeah, Nick got one in pretty good after you left." Miley put a hand to his face and he flinched. She pulled her hand away quickly.

"Sorry, does it hurt?" she asked.

"Just a little," he said putting his hand to his eye. Miley wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "I'm so so sorry Joe," she apologized. "I never meant for all of this to happen."

Joe hugged her back. "Miley, it's okay. He was mad, and his anger got the best of him."

Miley looked at him and suddenly feeling confident, gave him a kiss on the cheek. Joe grinned at her. "What was that for?" he asked.

"You looked like you needed it," she smiled, then pulled away from him. Joe pouted.

"I kind of liked that position," he said and Miley laughed. Then she got serious and looked at him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Miley turned and sat on her bed. "How are we going to do this Joe?" she asked as she turned off her iPod that was still on.

"What do you mean? It will be just like any other relationship. Except, you know, it'll be forever," he said.

Miley couldn't help but smile. "I'm serious Joe. People are going to talk so much crap."

Joe rolled his eyes. "So let them. We know the truth. Besides, nothing about us should concern them."

"I guess you're right," she said slowly, staring at the floor. Joe sat next to her.

"Of course I'm right," he grinned. "Now, no more freaking out okay? Me and Nick will work things out, and everything will be okay."

Miley nodded. "If you're sure..." she said.

"Positive!" he said happily. "It should've been you and I from the beginning," he told her as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close.

Miley frowned. "Yeah, sorry I screwed things up so much."

Joe let out an annoyed sigh. "Would you please stop apologizing? We're good."

Miley rolled her eyes and smiled up at him. "Fine. We're good." Joe grinned down at her and leaned down to give her a nice long kiss.

* * *

**Ehh, I'm not sure about the ending, but whatever. This story needed to be finished. It's been over a year since I've even logged on. A lot has changed since then. **

**I will be finishing all the uncompleted stories I have. I'll probably update a lot right now that I'm on break. So if you are a new reader, go look at those stories?(: And if any of my old readers are here, sorry for abandoning my stories. But, they will be finished. I promise.**

**For nooow, new or old readers, please REVIEW? (: Hahaa, thank you!**


End file.
